Fathering in Iron
by RaspberrySparrow
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Rewrite to An Iron Father. When Tony Stark meets 21 year old Camilla, his whole world is turned on its head. Can Camilla help this Billionaire? Or will her presence worsen his already stressful life?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So this is a rewrite of An Iron Father. It wont be as fast paced and there will be some differences that are noticeable. I hope this will be better._**

* * *

Prologue

Camilla Evans arrived with a pop in front of a nice home. She looked around and was relieved to see that there was no one around to see her sudden appearance. The 21 year old walked up to the front door and knocked calmly. The door opened and a batty looking old woman stood there with a cat in her arms and another wrapping around her ankles. She looked at Camilla in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me after 4 years, Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys have been gone for just as long I suspect." Camilla said with a smile and Mrs. Figgs eyes widened.

"Camilla? Camilla Potter?"

"Camilla _Evans _actually. Can I come in?" Her old babysitter nodded and Camilla walked in. She was disappointed to see that the home still smelled strongly of cats and cabbage. Camilla sat down as Mrs. Figg disappeared and returned with tea.

"Why did you change your last name Camilla?" Was the first thing Mrs. Figg said after she handed the green eyed girl a cup of the Earl Gray.

"That actually ties into why I am here. I'll just be blunt as I don't know how to ease anyone into this." Mrs. Figg was worried at that. The girl she had watched grow up was very somber.

"Okay."

"Its recently come to my attention that James Charlus Potter wasn't my father. I know you knew this but I have a feeling you were kept quiet." Camilla looked at the greying woman intently. The cat lover sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, setting her tea cup down.

"Yes I knew. After your par-mothers death I was told by Headmaster Dumbledore not to say anything as it would confuse you greatly since Petunia didn't know. I am very sorry. The question is, how did you find out?"

"I went to Gringotts for an account update and they told me that at 21 I have access to my mother's vault. Her diary was in it which I took and read. Mum wrote about how she found out about being pregnant a few days after the mutual break-up with her American muggle boyfriend, how she knew that I would be ridiculed after birth if she had been a single parent and I was somehow still muggleborn because I have no magical grandparents, how James agreed to marry her but he was a verbally abusive drunk." Mrs. Figg looked sadder and sadder as Camilla kept talking.

"What surprised me was she also said I looked a lot like my actual father. So I looked closer. My black hair is actually a very dark brown, not black. I just accepted what people said about my features because I had nothing to contradict it. The diary came with pictures. Comparing the boyfriend with James, there is no excuse for mistake, I look _nothing _like James but _definitely _like my real father."

"Did she write a name?" Mrs. Figg asked quietly and Camilla nodded.

"_Tony Stark_."

* * *

_Did you like it so far? Huh? I thought a Prologue would help and as you see I am doing a different age. Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel_

**_So instead of not doing Iron Man 2 all together, I made it so it already happened as I had found the synopsis of said movie so I have a general idea of what happened. If I miss something as I only have a GENERAL idea of Iron Man 2 just PM and tell me what I missed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony Stark sighed as he looked at the medal in his hands. Rubbing his eyes, Tony set the medal he received from the senator back in the picture frame that Pepper Potts demanded he put it in, before leaving his study. The genius padded through the quiet tower in New York. He and Pepper were currently staying at Stark Tower and Tony had been restless. The genius had been trying harder and harder to find a solution to the poisoning in his heart and its so far been futile. If his calculations are correct he wouldn't even be able to find one in time.

Tony looked into the room that held his friend? Girlfriend? He didn't know anymore. Nothing made sense, including Pepper. He walked to the mini bar in the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it before heading to his lab to try_ again_ on fixing his arc reactor.

Tony eventually hit his fist on the metal desk as he looked on his computer again. Leaning back, he didn't notice Pepper enter until he heard a throat clearing. Spinning his rolling chair around, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She smiled sadly at him before walking over and sitting on the chair next to him. Pepper didn't talk, she just sat there as Tony fought back his emotions at the thought of not finding the cure. His sadness won out and a few tears leaked out as he looked to Pepper and she nodded in understanding. Whoever initiated would never be known but the hug was warm and helped Tony slightly.

"You're going to find a cure Tony. I have faith in you and you should too." Pepper whispered and Tony nodded before Pepper gave him a small kiss. The read head walked out of the lab, looking back quickly with a sigh before heading back up the stairs.

Tony stood up and stretched, his back making a popping sound. He looked around and saw a package on one of his desks.

"JARVIS how did this get here?" Tony asked and his AI answered in its cool British voice.

"From what I saw, it mysteriously materialized onto the table. I ran some scans on it and nothing of danger is in it. Perfectly harmless." The AI sounded just confused as it spoke. Tony nodded and slowly opened the box. It contained a vial of gold liquid and a note.

_Dear Mr. Stark,_

_You don't know me. Not yet anyway but I know you. No, I am not a stalker but I do know you in a more personal way through a mutual acquaintance from many years ago. I couldn't be a stalker, I live in London though I have recently moved to New York. You live in Malibu if my memory serves right though you have Stark Tower in New York. I've heard of your Palladium poisoning and I'm sure you are having trouble finding a cure while also a suitable replacement for the core. The liquid I have provided slows or stops many different poisons and Palladium is one of them. You can scan it if you feel it is dangerous and/or don't believe me. As to the replacement for said element, look on your periodic table and the internet. What is the opposite but also similar to Palladium. You have a great mind, so I hope you can figure out a semi-riddle. Good luck Mr. Stark._

_-C.E._

Tony just stared at the letter. He looked at the liquid suspiciously after reading the letter three more times. He decided to give whoever wrote this letter the benefit of the doubt and scan the vial. What more did he have to lose?

"JARVIS scan this for potential poisons or other deadly toxins." Tony said as he headed to his computer.

"Yes sir."

Tony never did things simple so he felt silly going on a search engine and just typing in _'replacement for Palladium'. _He was shocked at what he found. Simple definitely helped. He almost bashed his head into the table as he read the article that spoke of a similar yet distant cousin of the current core of his arc reactor. _Vibranium._ He had plenty of metal that contained Vibranium in one of his prototype suits right here in this lab.

"Sir, this vial only contains herbs in it. Nothing with poisons or toxins. It is safe to drink." JARVIS spoke and Tony grinned. Whoever this person is just save his life.

Whatever the liquid was, it was foul but after he was done gagging he felt his chest lighten. Tony felt like himself again. He then took apart his prototype and got to work on making a new arc reactor. The genius was in his element as he tinkered with the device for hours, until it was completed. Pepper came in with a cup of coffee and looked at him worriedly when he cheered.

"Whats going on? What is that?" She asked cautiously and Tony grinned at her like a puppy that just ate a lot of sugar.

"This, Pepper, is a new, none Palladium made, arc reactor." Tony said, his eyes bright. Pepper looked pleased as she set his coffee down. "I need you to put it in for me though." Pepper nodded as Tony took his shirt off before lying on a chair. JARVIS monitored his vitals while Pepper followed Tony's directions and attached the new arc reactor into his chest cavity.

The glow, once it was connected, became a darker blue than usual but Tony was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He put his shirt back on and gave Pepper a hug.

"How did you find the solution?" Pepper asked. Tony grabbed the note and handed it to her. She read over it. Her expression was a mix of surprise, worry, and happiness. She looked up at him. "You listened to a complete stranger who could have poisoned you? Why?"

Tony sighed as he cleaned up the left over metal. "What else did I have to lose? My life? I was already dying so I decided to give this person the benefit of the doubt. Plus, JARVIS scanned it and said it was just some herbs but after taking it I felt great!"

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the inventor. The former PA than forced Tony upstairs to both take a shower and eat. He grumbled but did what she said. Neither noticed as the box that contained the letter and vial disappear.

* * *

_Hope you liked. Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel_

**_Yay chapter 2! thank you for all the nice reviews, I try to respond to all of them. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Camilla watched with a smile as the box reappeared. The vile was empty which hopefully meant that Tony had listened and drank it. The dark haired woman left her makeshift potions lab/study that resided in her new town house in New York. The town house was slightly larger than most, mainly from an enlarging spell, which was fine with Camilla.

Camilla moved to New York after finding out that her real father was staying in his Stark Tower right in the center. She honestly wasn't a creepy stalker but she was too scared to walk right up to the doors of Tony Stark and say 'hey, you don't know me but you knew my mother. Oh and you're my father.' Yeah, _that_ doesn't sound crazy. So the witch was reading up on Tony and hacking into different databases to learn things about him. She may not have shown it in primary school and Hogwarts but Camilla was quiet talented and smart.

She couldn't show it, what with the Dursleys abuse, Rons jealousy, and Hermione's need to be best in everything. Camilla, once out of Hogwarts, went to get her IQ tested and was tested into a spot considered being a genius. After hacking into several databases she had no business being in, namely SHIELD, the newly discovered genius was able to find out about her fathers Palladium poisoning and used her potions making to create an antidote. She also looked through different medical books and different versions of the periodic table until she came to the conclusion of a suitable replacement.

Camilla looked at the clock and decided to get ready. She had offered a heavy sum to the director of an orphanage who was throwing a gala to earn money for said institution. Because of that, the rich young woman was invited to the gala. She invited Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, as a guest. Camilla, even if she wasn't a Potter in blood, was still the sole remaining heir in James's will. Also Sirius Black, her godfather, had named her the heir to the Black fortune so all together Camilla Evans was a very rich girl.

Camilla needed something to do as the hospital she was working at was closed for the weekend. Strange for a hospital but renovations needed to be made. The green eyed witch took a shower and looked through her closet for a nice gown. Hermione popped in just as she decided on a discreet navy blue dress. Hermione was in a peach colored dress when she popped in and her usually bushy hair was in a twist. Camilla charmed her dark brown hair into waves that looked like a waterfall. Time for a distraction from all this 'real father' stuff.

…..

Tony and Pepper arrived at the gala with cameras instantly flashing. The two smiled when needed and found their seats at a nice table. There was already two other woman sitting there, whispering between themselves. Tony pulled out Peppers seat for her before sitting himself. The two woman looked over as the couple sat. The brown haired girl in a navy blue dress stiffened for a second when she saw Tony before looking at the other brown haired girl. She nodded so quickly that Tony barely noticed. Pepper decided to speak up.

"I'm Pepper Potts." She held out her hand to the girl in the navy blue.

"Camilla Evans. This is my friend Hermione Weasley." Camilla said with a smile as Hermione shook Peppers hand. Tony looked at the two woman in interest. Camilla looked strangely familiar and he faintly recognized the last name Evans. Camilla looked too young to be someone from one of his old playboy days though.

"You must be Tony Stark." Camilla said with a smile which broke Tony out of his musings. They shook hands before Camilla turned back to Hermione and they started whispering again though it seemed more urgent. Pepper looked at Tony.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered and Tony sighed.

"Camilla looks strangely familiar and so is her last name. It can't be from doing you-know-what because she looks to young." Tony whispered back. "Also her initials match the letter but I can't be sure."

Pepper nodded and looked at Camilla discreetly. As she studied the young girls face her eyes widened. Her eyes flickered between Tony and Camilla quickly, realization and surprise filling her face.

"Um, Ms. Evans may I speak to you quickly." Pepper asked quietly and Camilla surprisingly nodded and followed the red head to a private corner. The two could feel Tony and Hermione watching them but ignored it.

Camilla smiled at Pepper. "Somehow I knew you would figure it out first Ms. Potts."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Ms. Potts, why else would you ask to talk to me, a complete stranger, away from Mr. Stark?"

Pepper nodded. "You look just like him. How?"

"It's a long story so let's just generalize it. 21 years ago my mother, Lily Evans, visited Malibu. She met a young genius named Tony Stark and they dated for a few months. In those few months they fell in love but soon pressures caused them to mutually break up, both not knowing that Lily was with child. Lily moves back to London, Tony becomes CEO. Their paths separate yet Lily will always have a reminder of her true love. Always was cut short by an explosion and now the reminder is left without knowing who her father is. That is, until 2 months ago."

Pepper looked at the girl in shock. Pepper had heard about Lily when she came across some pictures. Camilla had her eyes but everything else was Tony. Camilla nodded at the shocked woman.

"Do I tell Tony?" Pepper finally managed.

"If you do, please wait until after I'm gone. I have a feeling he won't take this news easily and I think being in a more familiar setting will help. Speaking of familiar. Don't you and Mr. Stark live in Malibu?"

"We are staying in Stark Tower for a while." Pepper finally remembered something. "Did you send that box to Tony? The one that pretty much saved his life?"

Camilla sighed but smiled. "Yes I did. But how, I can't say yet. I can say that I didn't get my smarts from my mother. Oh, and if you are telling Tony, this might help." The girl pulled out what looked like a journal from her clutch. "A copy of my mother's diary. The dog eared parts are important for Tony. I took certain entries out that contained things only I could know but its mostly the same. Make sure he reads it."

"Aren't you staying for the gala?"

"I was but it will be a little difficult for me to be around Tony now. Good luck and keep him safe." Camilla whispered before leaving Pepper and heading back to Hermione. The two left as Pepper sat back down.

Tony looked worriedly at Pepper as she put the diary in her clutch. Peppers face was strained.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the tower." Was all Pepper said.

* * *

_I would think that Harry was smart but had to hide it so I decided to have Camilla smart. Pepper is keen, she would notice and also if you are wondering what parts she took out of the diary, what is Lily that the mundane cant know? Statue of Secrecy says revealing is a big no no! Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR and Marvel! _

**_I'm back! So I originally abandoned this story but I then decided to bring it back. Now I need everyone to know that i'm gonna try to post as many chapters as I can into a month because starting September, I go back to college and i'm not going to have as much time to work on my stories. I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Warning: There is James Potter bashing in this chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

The former PA was pacing, trying to figure out how to tell Tony about Camilla. She had read the dog eared pages in Lily Evans diary and was amazed at how much Lily had still loved Tony. She found the first one she wanted to show Tony and was waiting for said man to return from his lab where he was running scans on his new arc reactor.

Pepper ran a hand through her hair, not noticing Tony walking back up the stairs. He watched as she paced and cleared his throat. Pepper froze and looked over, her face screamed nervousness which worried him. She motioned to the couch and he sat without hesitation, wondering what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and that Camilla girl?" Tony asked and she nodded. Her professional face came out as she grabbed the journal she had put in her purse and some pictures.

Pepper handed him a photo which he recognized as Lily Evans, his old girlfriend. He was confused. She sighed and picked up the diary. "Camilla gave this to me. I need to show you a page and maybe you'll understand better." She opened to the first dog eared page and handed it to him.

_Diary, _

_My little one just said Mama. I'm so happy. That bastard I married wasn't. He said that a whore like me shouldn't be talked to. I tell him I'm not a whore. That we weren't even dating when I got pregnant but he doesn't listen. I hated James in school and I hate him even more now. I try to tell him not to say such words in front of my baby girl but he calls her too dumb. She's not though because she's only 5 months and can speak and build things with blocks. She obviously got her smarts from her real father. Why didn't I go back to him when I found out about her? He wouldn't be like James. He would love both of us._

_It's too late to tell Tony about Camilla now._

_-Lily Evans_

Pepper watched as his eyes widened. He started shaking his head in denial. "No. No. That Camilla just made this up! And even if she didn't, Lily must be talking about a different Tony! I'm not a father!"

"Tony. Camilla looked me right in the eyes, her face fully in front of me and everything but her eye color was you! She didn't even know about you until 2 months ago!" Tony still shook his head and Pepper frustratingly threw another picture at him. "This is a recent picture of Camilla. Look closely! Also, another diary entry mentions your full name, including you middle name! Read the dog eared pages if you still don't believe me." She then marched to her study, leaving a shocked Tony in her wake.

Tony looked closely at the picture of Camilla. He could see himself in her face. His nose, lips, cheek bones, chin. Even her hair was his color of brown. His mind kept telling himself it was just a coincidence but his heart was a different matter. It screamed that Camilla was his. He usually went with his mind but how could he when his heart was overpowering him. Tony glanced at the diary and sighed. He grabbed the diary and started to read.

Pepper came into the room the next morning to find Tony asleep on the couch, the diary and picture in a death grip, tear tracks on his face.

…..

Camilla had just dressed when the doorbell rang. Sighing, the girl got to the door on the third ring. She opened it and was shocked to see Tony Stark on her porch. Pepper was slightly behind him.

"Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, this is a surprise. Please, come in." Camilla said and moved back. Tony gave a nod and walked in, Pepper following. Camilla closed the door gently and led them to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Water? Whiskey?"

"No thank you." Tony's voice was strained but Pepper smiled and shook her head.

Camilla smiled and sat down on the couch across from the two. She was aware of Tony staring at her face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well, Tony wanted to come see and talk to you in person since he didn't have a chance at the gala." Pepper said and Tony's eyes widened at the smirk that now formed on Camilla's lips. It looked just like his.

"Mr. Stark wanted to confirm what you told him, you mean. I understand." Camilla looked to Tony and grinned. "Pictures didn't do justice Mr. Stark. We do look remarkably more alike in person, don't we?"

Tony opened his mouth and shut it. Camilla's eyes softened along with her smile. She leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "I understand what you're going through. 20 years of believing that my father was James Potter. Hearing all the stories of how he fell in _love _with Lily Evans. How they were _perfect_ for each other. A load of rubbish but they didn't know the actual story." Her face had darkened considerably before blushing. "But look at me. I'm working myself up when I should be supportive."

"Why didn't Lily come back to me when she found out she was pregnant?" Tony asked and Pepper looked at him in surprise. She had never heard him speak in such a voice. It was small and soft. Camilla sighed.

"I don't know. Mum died when I was one, as I told Miss. Potts. From what I gathered through her diary, she was afraid." Tony looked confused and Camilla smiled ruefully. "Think Mr. Stark. You were the CEO of a major company. She was thinking of what would happen if it was found out that you had a pregnant girlfriend. She didn't care if she was ridiculed, but she cared if you were. She was afraid you would turn her away and she couldn't handle that."

"I-I wouldn't have." Tony said and Camilla shook her head.

"Well she didn't know that Mr. Stark. Fear is a devil." Camilla looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have an afternoon shift at the hospital in about an hour. I'd like to invite you to dinner Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts as I'm sure you have more questions. There is a nice little Chinese restaurant in China Town. If we meet here around 5, I can drive."

Pepper looked at Tony. "That sounds fine." She said and Camilla nodded.

"Well it was nice to see both of you." Camilla said as they all stood. She followed them to the door. "Have a nice afternoon." Pepper and Tony returned the sentiment and left. Camilla shut the door and sighed.

The tears finally fell.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter! Yes James is put in a bad light but its part of my plot! Read and Review!_


End file.
